An American Tail 2: Rewrite
by Masked Mouse
Summary: It has been four years since Fievel and Nita first met. And they are getting closer than ever but when they have to journey out West with a new enemy. Can their love ever live on? Please read and review no flames.
1. Chapter 1

An American Tail 2: Rewrite

Chapter 1:

Four years had passed since Fievel and his family had moved to New York. And after his first meeting with Tony and Nita. The very mention of Nita took his breath away. Her figure, her quick wit, her charm and her good nature. Plus her eyes showed so much soul and passion.

They had finally settled down the whole family in a home. True they weren't rich but that didn't matter to them as long they were happy. Also what shocked the family more Fievel parents then his sisters were that both him and Nita had started dating.

Both Yasha and Tanya were thrilled by the news mostly Yasha as she hugged Nita tightly around the waist since she was the exact age to reach higher things. For she felt she felt if Fievel and Nita got married then she would have another big sister around to play with.

''I was wondering mama, papa about Nita'' said Yasha one night after dinner when Nita was helping Tanya with the washing up while Fievel had gone out with Tony for a walk. ''Yes Nita is a charming young lady why Yasha'' asked Papa Mousewitz. ''I am wondering because of the money problems that Nita have to move out I don't want to lose a big sister already'' said Yasha trying not to cry.

''Now Yasha don't be silly you aren't losing a sister I see what you mean since we have taken in Nita she has been a big help around the house specially taking care of you Yasha'' said Mama Mousewitz.

It was true for Yasha had grown attach to Nita as she would sing her songs or tell her stories of her home or other parts of London. About well brought up gentlemen and ladies to the lowlifes, of balls, fine clothes which they danced all night till dawn, the food they ate make any mouse's mouth water.

The family admired the huge imagination she had. Sometimes Yasha asked her questions about her parents which ached Nita's heart. ''Did your mama wear a fancy or dance with your papa at any of these balls did they have a happy life before you came here'' Yasha asked.

''Yasha understand before I met your brother my past was a haunting one never to speak of again'' said Nita. ''Nita don't be upset I will keep quiet about it but I would like to ask you one last question do you ever dream about your mama'' asked Yasha.

That was the final blow for Nita as a tear began to fall down her cheek. ''Yes every single night'' said Nita as she fled from the room. ''No I mean really a big sister for I know I am only young but I can tell when someone likes another out of their family circle'' said Yasha.

Papa Mousewitz stared at this in thought that his son falling for this mysterious girl. For he believed to settle down with a young Jewish girl mouse but knew it wasn't possible. He didn't blame Nita or feel spiteful towards her if the two did had feelings for the other.

After eveyrone had gone to bed Fievel and return to his room where Nita was waiting for him sitting on the bed. ''How is Tiger still having problems with Miss Kitty'' asked Nita as he embraced her. ''I am afraid so I guess there is some things mice like us are easy to handle then cats like them'' said Fievel giving her a kiss on the cheek.

''Fievel you think it is time we'' asked Nita. ''I don't see why not I mean we are old enough but I don't know in these times'' said Fievel. ''What about your family'' asked Nita as her eyes stared at him. ''I don't know if they are ones for believing having it after marriage'' said Fievel.

They kept their voices low in case of any in the house hearing them. ''I promise to do slow and not to hard in case I hurt you'' said Fievel whispering into her. Nita felt her heart beat so fast. She never knew the last time she ever felt a male's contact with her body.

The time she did was when Warren came to see her when he beat her roughly if she did something wrong or disobey him even if was a tiny thing. Nita got up from the bed. ''Wait a minute till I freshen up'' said Nita heading to the bathroom. Fievel heard the water running. After it seemed a few minutes had slowly passed till Nita emerged wrapped in a towel.

As Fievel pulled the covers back as he undid his clothes while Nita let the towel fall from her with a graceful movement. As she came up close beside Fievel. The moment their bodies touched an unknown bond was starting. Fievel felt his hands down her back while Nita nuzzled at his neck. The two fumble about in the bed hoping none heard the noise.

As they kissed for hours and felt the other till they had finally come up for air laying in the bed. ''Fievel I saw a cat around town today'' said Nita as she rest her head on his chest. ''Oh really what was Tiger doing this time'' asked Fievel.

''Fievel it wasn't Tiger I saw it was a cat'' said Nita. Fievel got bolt upright in bed. ''You think it was one of Warren's left behind did it see you Nita it didn't attack you'' said Fievel as his eyes were filled with fear. ''No Fievel he didn't see me the odd thing was he was doing something I tried to see what it was but ti was too dark for me to see he spoke with an english accent'' said Nita.

''Nita how did you knew this cat spoke english'' asked Fievel. ''Because I know when someone speaks from the same nation I am from'' said Nita. Fievel knew she was right on that part. As the two remain silent as Nita slipped into sleep.

In her dreams she saw that hooded mouse that helped her and Fievel as it walked in Nita's vision. As a part of the face was shown. ''Nita'' came the familliar voice from inside the cloak. ''No, no it can't be he said you were dead'' said Nita tossing and turning.

Fievel got Nita out from her dream as he held her close in his arms as she cried burrowing her head into his chest. ''It is alright Nita I am here this place brings all bad wounds to us we have to get out tomorrow'' said Fievel as he rubbed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The following morning both Fievel and Nita got earlier than the rest of the family. They took the old covers off while they put some new fresh ones on. As Nita had got changed into her dress taking the towel back to the bathroom. Once they had got rid of anything had showed they had been up to anything they both exited the room.

''You know I really enjoy last night'' said Nita as they came into the ktichen as she prepared breakfast. ''I know so did I'' said Fievel giving her a kiss on the cheek. ''You know I will miss New York badly it is the only place I felt close to call home'' said Nita as a sad sigh escape from her mouth.

''So well I never felt what it was like to find someone who I could love till I met you'' said Fievel putting his arms around her. ''Fievel we must be careful what if you family think of us'' said Nita in a soft warning tone.

''So they understand us'' said Fievel giving her a playful shrug. ''That is not what I mean Fievel they have been so kind to me took me into their home'' said Nita. That moment before anymore was said the rest of the family emerge into the tiny room.

''Fievel my boy we have a lot of packing to do'' said Papa Mousewitz. ''Yes papa I will get round to doing it'' said Fievel. ''By the way Nita have you send word to the cheese factory that you will be finishing for the time being' said Mama Mousewitz giving her a beaming smile.

Nita knew the one Mama Mousewitz was talking about. Oddly enough it was Tony who found work for her there as he would do anything for his two best friends. Nita had started work a week after she had moved in with the Mousewitzs. She had never exactly met the mysterious owner of the factory. Maybe she would one day.

''Oh Nita before you go I have some new clothes for you to wear they might be a bit big but they look so cute on you'' said Tanya. Nita knew what Tanya meant by saying the word cute. Well everyone around their neighbourhood thought she did look cute.

After breakfast Tanya took Nita into her room where she gave Nita one of her red headscraves along with a green dress, a brown shawl and white apron. ''There you look exactly like a Mousewitz'' said Tanya as Nita blushed at her comment. She walked down the hall till her feet echo away.

Later that afternoon Nita was walking with Yasha as she was holding her hand worried in case she wandered off. ''Hey Nita'' came a familliar voice coming her way. She turned around to see Tony dashing down the street towards her. ''Tony it is so good to see you'' said Nita smiling at him.

''So how is it living with the Mousewitzs'' asked Tony as he came to a halt. ''Nita is settling in well and guess what I might be getting a new big sister'' said Yasha staring from Tony to Nita.

''She thinks since Fievel and I are getting close'' said Nita filling him in. ''Oh I see so I hear you're moving again'' said Tony walking beside them. ''Yes I guess so story of my life so far'' said Nita. Tony nodded understanding. ''Come on you can't let the death of your mother effect you forever'' said Tony.

''That is it Tony every night the past years after Fievel helped us escape from Warren I keep having these dreams about her well I think it is her' said Nita. Tony looked confused as Nita explained further about the hood cloak female mouse. ''Ah I see'' said Tony. ''See what oh here is my stop can you walk Yasha back home'' said Nita.

''Sure I will be glad to see Filly again'' said Tony saying the nickname he gave Fievel heading off with Yasha. Nita watched them as she headed towards the gleaming white building. It had clear air and wide spaces inside for all the mice workers to roam freely. Nita enjoyed this far better than her last job.

She knew her past life was over as she walked inside. She met by Miss Kitty coming down the stairs out of the top room which was the owner's office. She found it odd seeing a cat here but she knew not to fear her or Tiger. ''Hello there you must be one of the Mousewitz girls Tiger told me so much about is it Tanya or Yasha'' said Miss Kitty.

''It is neither I am Nita I am living with the Mousewitz family'' replied Nita as her meek timid side never left her. ''Oh a polite little mouse you are Nita'' said Miss Kitty. ''Yes I am wondering why is a cat doing in a cheese factory'' asked Nita.

''Oh that I came by to see Waul I don't know why since the two of us don't see eye to eye'' said Miss Kity trying to keep calm. ''Oh that reminds me I was going to speak to him about giving me my last pay for I will be leaving in the morning'' said Nita. ''Speaking of which Waul himself was thinking of closing the factory down leaving this business to head out west'' said Miss Kitty.

''I didn't do anything to offend him'' said Nita feared she may had cost others their jobs. ''No, no he has given every worker a wealthy supply of cheese to take with them'' said Miss Kitty as Nita felt herself feel a bit better.

''What is going on here'' came a male voice that startle Nita a bit. He was a grey rat with yellow eyes and a pink nose. He was much taller in height for Nita being a rat. He wore a blue business coat with white gloves, brown polish shoes, a white shirt and brown trousers. He was in his early thirtes.

''Oh Nita this is Waul's business partner Mr Marcus Ratburg'' said Miss Kitty as he seemed taken by Nita's appearence. ''Charm I am sure Miss Nita'' said Ratburg taking Nita's hand giving it a kiss. Nita felt uneasy around him making her quickly pull her hand away.

''No thank you I mean I have a boyfriend'' said Nita hoping that would make Ratburg see she wasn't for him. ''Oh really and how come I had never seen this boyfriend around the factory'' said Ratburg taking out a cigar.

He began to lit it. ''I don't think you are allow to smoke that in here'' said Nita letting out a cough when the smoke hit her in the face. ''Ah witty as lovely I like that in a woman maybe we could catch up sometime here is my card'' said Ratburg. He presented a small card from his coat pocket handing it to her.

''Thank you Mr Ratburg that is very kind of you'' said Nita putting the card away as she turned around to leave. Ratburg stared after her. ''She isn't joking about the boyfriend part I seen the two around town'' said Miss Kitty. ''Shame Miss Kitty her and I would made sweet music together I wonder how Waul found a beauty like her'' said Ratburg putting his cigar away after a while.

After Nita had got her amount of cheese and pay as she left. She was glad that she didn't have to bump into Ratburg again. She wondered how Fievel will take the news. She knew Fievel wasn't the jealous type but he would be worried if Ratburg tried anything on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ratburg had left the hallway up the stairs to the huge office door that stood in front of him. He gave a knock on it. ''Come in'' came the voice from inside. Ratburg squeezed his whole body under the door till he pulled himself out onto the other side.

Waiting for him was a brown fur cat with green eyes. He was dressed red gentleman clothes. ''You know you could had crafted a small door for me I don't see why we have to go through with this whole thing I come to see you Cat R Waul'' said Ratburg annoyed in his tone.

''I could but I rather not in case any of the workers come sneaking in here'' said Cat R Waul turning his back to him as if he was in a far away stare with his hands behind his back.

''Oh come on Cat R Waul you have this silly fear of being found out it has lasted for four long years your secret is well safe'' said Ratburg slapping a hand on his forehead. He knew his co-worker was right on that part.

Cat R Waul remembered how him and Ratburg met in London. The rat was having problems with the police. He didn't know for Ratburg never gave him the answer. So he had smuggle him due to his small size into his case as they headed out to America.

They knew they had made it this far without a hitch. A large black spider came up to Cat R Waul's shoulder. Ratburg gave a cringe look. ''I thought you said it was just the two of us for this discussion of yours never said he was part of our meeting'' said Ratburg staring uncomfortable at the spider.

''Glad to see you too Ratburg still about or have you crawled into someone else's bag or way'' said the spider giving a chuckle. ''That was one time Chula'' said Ratburg pointing the fact out sternly. ''Whatever Ratburg I have plans for both of you in it'' said Cat R Waul.

Both theem turned alerted by this as they stood on the table. Cat R Waul had turned round facing Ratburg. ''I have a plan to head out west you know the place Green River'' said Cat R Waul saying the last half as a question to him.

''Yes I have heard o it so'' said Ratburg raising an eyebrow at him. ''I have plan to bring all mice we can find but one of them I heard rumours flying about him'' said Cat R Waul. Ratburg was confused by this. ''The one mouse they call Fievel'' said Cat R Waul making a hiss at his name.

''What that mouse that sent Warren packing that is the one well it isn't a rumour Cat R Waul I am telling you'' said Ratburg. ''Very well rumour or no rumour I don't want him spoiling my plans imagine all mice for us to feast upon'' said Cat R Waul.

Both Chula and Ratburg licked their lips. For Ratburg was the type of rat who usually the ocasional mouse that fell into his home. Then something startle his mind. Yes he would attack or eat a mouse but one stood out for him. Nita how she entranced him under her spell.

As Ratburg was powerless by her as the memory stayed his mind. A dark dreamily smile came across his lips. If only Ratburg had a chance or way of making her his. ''What is the matter with you this morning Ratburg'' said Cat R Waul.

Ratburg shook his head coming out of his thoughts.''Sorry Cat R Waul it seems one your female employees has blinded me with her beauty for a mouse I mean'' said Ratburg. ''Which one'' asked Cat R Waul.

''I saw her earlier dark brown fur, long dark hair with dark eyes I believe Miss Kitty called her Nita'' said Ratburg. ''Ah the young english lady that is staying with the family of this Fievel it seems she had enchanted more than just you'' said Cat R Waul.

Ratburg was confused how many could one female encounter. ''I know how a rodent's heart works Ratburg now listen to me I will dare not touch her Nita is left for you to deal with'' said Cat R Waul. Ratburg understood his boss's orders which were fair he could do whatever he wanted with Nita.

''That is all you can be excused'' said Cat R Waul ushering him out the office. The sun was setting when Nita was walking home wondering what the Mousewitz family were doing.

''Hey Nita'' came Tony's voice rushing up to her. It seemed he had run a long way. ''Tony what on earth were you doing'' said Nita. ''Nita oh it is so good to see you'' said a familliar voice that ran in front of Tony. She gave the young female mouse a tight hug.

''Hello Bridget it is nice to see you too'' said Nita. ''Cheez you are acting strange again like the way you two first met'' said Tony seeing Nita shy away. ''I explian later'' said Nita.

''Nita I don't see why you see the world in your own little bubble'' said Tony. ''Because Tony it is better to have respect when earn by others'' said Nita. He had rolled his eyes at this. ''Oh cheez not this game we played as kids'' said Tony.

Bridget's eyes brighten in delight. ''Oh what game is that can I play'' she asked. ''it is this game when we battle out to see who wins a battle of wits'' said Tony.

''Tony came up with it while one day when we were still under Warren's cold rule anyway I have no time to play I have to get back home'' said Nita about to head off. She wondered if she should tell them. It felt her friendly nature.

''Did what oh Nita his parents are going to kill you if they find out'' said Tony. ''Have you and Fievel set a date when you two get married'' asked Bridget. ''You must be joking Fievel and I are not getting married till we both decide'' said Nita.

''Well everyone is talking about it'' said Tony. ''Well they are saying only things that are made up in rumours'' said Nita. Before she stayed to chatt but she had to get back home.

She entered through the front door as the smell of food reach her nose. It meant Mama Mousewitz had started cooking. Her eyes gazed as Fievel came up to her. ''How is Tony'' Fievel asked as she knew Yasha must had told him. ''I did and I told him about us being serious'' said Nita.

''Nita you told him didn't you I guess they had to know for you see I kind of told Tiger as well'' said Fievel giving a sheepish grin. Nita didn't mind at least their friends supported their love for each other.

''Ah Nita, Fievel we were looking for you hurry up before there is no food left we have to get ready at once'' said Papa Mousewitz talking about the move. They were lucky he didn't hear what they were saying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ratburg was walking home when his nose caught a famillair smell. He licked his lips in delight. ''Turns out I have a little late midnight snack walked into my den'' said Ratburg.

He walked at a slow pace keeping to the shadows ready to pounce on his prey. It was a young mouse older than Nita with light brown fur. It seemed the way he was dressed was from the poor background. He rubbed his head which was sore as he had probably been out drinking.

He heard a noise in the distance pricking his ears up. ''Hello anyone there'' he said then he started to walk. As he was half way Ratburg jumped on top of him devouring him as the mouse's screams rang out.

The following morning the Mousewitz family were packing any last minute things while Papa Mousewitz was busy reading the paper. ''I can't believe this another of our rodent kind has been killed eaten by some wild animal and have his bones left on the doorstep of his young widow and children to find in the morning'' said Papa Mousewtiz.

''What you suppose kill the young lad papa'' asked Tanya. ''it said something like something round the size of a rat the way the foot marks were'' said Papa Mousewitz. Nita sat in stun silence reminding herself she had met Ratburg yesterday before the murder.

She knew now why she had that uneasy feeling about him. She had never dreamt of meeting a bloodthirsty killer. Somehow she felt in her heart it was Ratburg but if she went to the police and he lied saying she was ill or something.

It would make her look bad mostly aorund Fievel as it would make him worry about where she was going or who was she meeting for her own safety. ''Everyone got everything Nita you packed'' asked Mama Mousewitz.

''Yes madam I am'' said Nita politely as she was dressed back in her own dress. She didn't want to seem rude to Tanya but she felt more comfortable in her own clothes. And she didn't have anything to pack anyway besides the little she was wearing.

''Good we better be off for the train will leave'' said Papa Mousewitz. As many mice were there with them that were leaving America too to start a new life. Nita got the seat next to Fievel as she stared out the window.

She wished they had stop to speak to Tony but they didn't get a chance knowing like them he would be lost in the huge crowd. ''Nita why not we explore like we did when we were younger'' asked Fievel.

''Course but we must not get lost'' said Nita as Fievel gave her a friendly laugh. What harm would come to them in the short few minutes. They climbed and scamper to the upper part. As they came out into a bigger room as Fievel helped Nita up.

''Who suppose this compartment is for'' asked Fievel. ''I don't know but I think we don't bump into them'' said Nita who was guessing this belong to some humans.

Nita knew the danger from her past knowledge the fear of them trampling or standing one top of her and her mother as they try to dodge. Suddenly their ears prick hearing the sound of voices.

''Yes my fellow cats our time is nearly here we will have many mice to eat upon but we must take it slow and carefully as possible'' said Cat R Waul. As Nita and Fievel were listening as their eyes widen. That moment both fell onto the table. Every cat turned to see what had fallen.

''Mice'' all of them said making a rush for Nita and Fievel. The two were startled getting to their feet trying to outrun them. As they were about to jump back onto their compartment Fievel slipped as he was clinging on for dear life.

''Fievel'' cried Nita in fear for his safety. Suddenly something flew at Nita as she was tangled up in a web feeling herself being dragged back in. As it came to a stop at the table as Nita saw in horror who was pulling her in.

''Hello there angel face miss me'' said Ratburg. Nita felt sick by this as she tried to let out a scream but couldent as some of the web sticking her make it hard for her to call out.

While Fievel who had saw this tried to get back onto the train as he had to help Nita. His grip couldn't hold on much longer as he fell down onto the track below.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The mice had arrived into Green River as Cat R Waul had set about to work. As everyone had settled down as he stared out the window of the newly made saloon. ''Everything is going according to plan'' said Cat R Waul as he walked towards the table.

As something hidden in the shadows was trying to wriggle free. ''She is a stubborn thing I forgot to tell you'' said Ratburg. ''Stubborn but feisty'' said Chula as neither male were annoyed by this.

As Nita appeared with her wrists bound and another rope around her shoulders and chest so it would tight her throat. She knew they only do so she would keep quiet for the time they need to use her. ''Fievel is alive I know he is and when he does you will be sorry'' said Nita.

''Oh bold words for a small lady'' said Chula. ''I will take it from here Chula'' said Ratburg as the spider hand him the end of the rope that held her wrists. ''You listen well Nita dear if your darling boyfriend comes looking for us I will make mince meat out of him'' said Ratburg darkly showing a chopping knife in her face.

Nita nodded as her eyes stared at it as she shook at it. ''You can't keep me here you have no right keeping me as your prisoner'' said Nita. ''True my dear but we have to keep you out of sights'' said Cat R Waul.

Night fell as Fievel stared at the desert land around him. As he began to walk down a dusty trail. ''Nita don't worry I didn't let you before and I am not going to now'' said Fievel. That moment he stood stalk still.

He knew that hooting belong to one of the birds mice feared. As the hawk flew in the night air staring down at the tasty snack below. It swoop down on Fievel in one of its claws carrying Fievel.

He felt scared as his heart beat in fear. He tried to struggle free as the hawk had dropped Fievel. He guessed it wasn't much interest in him anymore as he landed in the mouth of Tiger. Which he was happy to discover as he filled him in.

As Fievel headed back hoping Nita was alright and no harm had come to her. While Nita sat on the table. That moment Ratburg came up to her getting her to her feet. He lead her into a room with a single bed with a wardrobe with no windows. She felt this was truly her prison.

As Ratburg forced Nita to turn her bottom up. She wondered as she felt a huge force hit her hard. For Ratburg was hitting her with a plank of wood. She felt appall by this feeling he was treating her as if he was an angry master that his pet had done the toilet on the floor.

He hit it three times till he was done. Tears ran down her face as Ratburg turned her to face him as he put a hand under her chin. ''Nita I only do this to make you see I do care about you'' said Ratburg as he stroke her face.

Nita hated this treatment wishing she could break her bounds and escape this place. But she knew they wouldn't her as Ratburg threw her onto the bed. As he used his body to keep her down. As she felt his naked chest against her mouth.

''Bite my little Nita I know you want too'' said Ratburg pushing her mouth closer. She would rather not pulling away from him. Understanding this as he put his shirt back on and put his trousers up. As he left Nita alone on the bed. She sat in the dark silent feeling alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Nita waited in silence on the bed. She thought of gnawing herself free from her ropes and escaping to the Mousewitz's household. She wondered it would hard trying to track down where they lived. For she knew deep in her heart they were in Green River as well. But where as wuestiongs ran through her mind. Had they fallen prey to Cat R Waul and Ratburg's plans? Where was Tiger for she missed her cat friend so much. Was Yasha coping without her big sister figure around? Was she being cared for? Were they searching for her and Fievel right this moment? Would they uncover the cruel truth that awaited them?

Also she trying to think what Ratburg and Cat R Waul were planning this moment. She knew that hardhearted rat would be back any second. Her heart beated so loudly as she heard footsteps outside the hole. ''Cat R Waul who is this divine creature you brought'' came Ratburg's voice.

''Did that rat have to flirt with any female that came his way'' said Nita under her breath hoping they didn't hear her. ''Why thank you Mr Ratburg it is a pleasure to meet you'' came a familliar voice that made Nita froze to the spot. It was Tanya which meant she could help her escape if she called out. Would she hear Nita or would she believe her. It was a long shot but Nita had to try.

''Tanya, Tanya I am in here'' said Nita using all her lung power to scream outward. ''That was odd'' said Tanya. ''What is'' said Cat R Waul. ''I thought it must be the wind or hearing things I thought I heard Nita's voice'' said Tanya. ''Oh I forgot to mentiion I found a young creature made from dreams wandering about on her does she have brown coloured fur'' said Ratburg. ''Yes she has'' said Tanya. ''And long dark hair'' said Ratburg. ''Yes that her'' said Tanya. ''Wait a minute till I fetch her for you'' said Ratburg.

She heard him enter where she was being held. She didn't say a word as he came up to her. She saw his hands reach as he began to untie her. ''Try anything like that again and I will tear out your tongue'' said Ratburg gritting his teeth. Nita nodded as she was forced to her as he marching her out. As soon they came up to Tanya and Cat R Waul he had let go of her.

''Nita oh I am sorry glad you are safe I hoped Mr Ratburg has taken great care of you with Cat R Waul'' said Tanya bemaing at her as she threw her arms around Nita giving her a tight hug. Nita felt hurt inside her as a huge lump was inside her. Just as she had feared her friend had fallen under their trick. Nita could do nothing but force a pretend smile on her face. Before she could answer Tanya began to speak again.

''Isn't this wonderful aren't you proud that I will be performing finally my dream is coming true'' said Tanya. Nita didn't want to ruin her happiness as she gave a quiet nod. ''I know why not we be a duet I know it isn't exactly your dream but it was only a thought since I feel you must have a lovely singing voice'' said Tanya. She felt sick there was no way on earth she was going to perform for these low life cats and a rat. If Fievel was around he would put a stop to this. He would be here right now putting a comforting arm around her taking away the pain and hurt.

''Tanya how can you say such a thing how can you know what my dreams are besides I don't care to sing thank you very much I have other things to do with my time'' said Nita turning to leave. ''Then why make me understand why you can't sing'' said Tanya. Nita felt the lump getting bigger. She couldn't for only Fievel and Tony knew her secret. Her mother Abigail she was the reason that Nita had never stop believing. It seem her mother had given her enough hope to go by with in her life. For she remember the many times her mother cradle her in her arms a baby to childhood singing her to the sleep. Sometimes Nita would be awake to join with her. And that was why she hid her singing away from the world.

Because when her mother left her it felt apart of Nita had died inside of her. She didn't turn back to face Tanya as she kept her arms folded. ''There is somethings that must be kept unexplained'' said Nita as she thought for a moment. ''Where is your family staying'' asked Nita. Tanya beamed more at her. ''I will show you after the performance which means you can stay anyway'' said Tanya giving her a hug.

Nita felt she had no choice as she felt herself and Tanya being carried to where a female cat awaited them. Nita was glad at once she knew who it was Miss Kitty. ''Why Nita what you doing here and I see you brought a friend with you'' said Miss Kitty happy to see her. ''Yes Miss Kitty this is Tanya'' said Nita. Tanya felt a bit confused at how like Fievel that Nita manage to make a friendship with a cat. As they were put on the dresser. Miss Kitty put them both in two new dresses.

Tanya's was a red strap one with long red gloves with her hair up. While Nita's was a dark midnight blue with a collar attach to the dress making it looked elegant with her hair hang loose. Nita stared at herself in the mirror. She stared at her face staring back. But staring back at her was a young strong willed woman with a noble heart whose path was set for her. As she can do anything that she set her mind to. As they were both ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Nita waited at the back of the stage. ''Tanya why not you off ahead I don't want to ruin your big performance'' said Nita to her. ''Really you mean it'' said Tanya as Nita gave her a smile to say yes. She hugged her running off ahead. Nita stood a few inches away from the curtain. She dared not to peek out in case that Mr Ratburg saw her from among the crowd. She felt a huge lump in her throat. She wished Fievel was here. Or Tony she wished he had joined them on this journey. But she knew he had his own life to deal with now since Tony was with Bridget at the moment.

Probably the two were settling down about to have family. And she felt it wouldn't be fair if her and Fievel kept tagging along with them. She felt she didn't need Tony around all the time to fight her own battles. She thought to herself that she wasn't that little girl again who Tony had treated to kindly to. Nita felt more older and wiser. But if Fievel was here they would think up a plan together now without him she felt so useless as her brain couldn't think straight. She felt someone behind her as a pair of hands began to stroke her neck. ''Pretty little mouse don't be scared I will keep you safe'' said mr Ratburg's voice in her ears. She tried to struggle free. ''Well what I think you two are doing this sick and wrong once the whole town knows they will -'' said Nita. ''Nita listen to yourself they won't know what is being planned right under their very noses'' said Mr Ratburg. Nita shivered at this as she felt him let go of her. ''You are worth more than to be settle with a good for nothing like him you are meant to be round the arm of the richest rodent in any of the world'' said Mr Ratburg.

''Mr Ratburg don't flatter yourself I would die with him than live a life without him'' said Nita. He stared at her oddly this girl mouse had some spirit and courage about her true she was so timid and meek sometimes she would try to look pass her shy nature to protect those she loved. He rolled his eyes at her as he began to walk away. ''Fine but soon you will see things our way one way or another'' said Mr Ratburg as he left her alone. Nita felt the fear and lump getting bigger and bigger. She felt she was going to faint any moment. ''Don't let them scare you Nita you must let your love for Fievel shine as that will see through to the end'' said a female voice. Nita's ears pricked up that voice it couldn't be. She checked both ways for where it was coming from. ''Mother'' said Nita as she knew that voice was her the only person who she never stopped searching for. She heard clapping as Tanya's song ended but she thought she heard smashing and crashing from above. She heard that spider Chula who worked for Cat R Waul and it sounded he was chasing some poor mouse across the felt her mother was right she had to be strong and brave for all of them mostly Fievel. As the curtains closed again as Tanya ran up to her.

Nita: Somewhere out there

Beneath the pale moonlight

Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight

Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer

That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

As her voice sounded like a nightingale as it was light as she spun and twirl also she move her arms in different movments above her head with one of her legs off the ground. In her mind she was thinking of her first dance with Fievel.

Nita:

Somewhere out there

If love can see us through

Then we'll be together

Somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

As they stop dancing as they stood hand in hand. As Fievel kissed her softly on the head. Everyone sat in their seats amazed by this young mouse's rare gift. Tanya watched from the curtain. As a smile spread on her lips. As she was proud at Nita had at long last open her heart and voice to others. And that she had finally showed her feelings as Tanya knew there was something erious between Nita and Fievel. Mr Ratburg watched in silent anger as he got up from his seat about to walk off. Suddenly Nita was snapped awake from her fantasy as she saw Fievel run towards her. ''Nita we have to get out of here'' said Fievel tugging onto her arm. ''No Fievel look'' said Nita pointing upwards. Fievel saw what she was pointing at. There running across the ceiling of the saloon was that hooded female mouse who had help them in New York. Nita had a burning desire not to let her go again. As she broke free from his grip.

Nita was about to run after when the cloaked figure turned as she stared right at them. As she made a leap onto a higher part of the ceiling as she ran off as she dropped down behind the curtain. Both Nita and Fievel ran after her making sure not to lose her this time. When they entered they saw no sign of her. ''Where you think she went'' Fievel asked. ''I don't know we were so close why does it always hapen to us'' said Nita. Fievel sense her anger and annoyance with herself. For Fievel that could had been her mother and if it was they were so close every time of reuniting the two again after all those years. ''Fievel you came oh Nita you were wonderful'' said Tanya rushing up to them as she hugged her. Then both Nita and Fievel remembered Mr Ratburg and Cat R Waul's plan as they wonder if Tanya would help them spread the word. ''Tanya -'' said Nita about to speak when they heard cheering and clapping cutting her off. ''Do you hear that Nita that is for us'' said Tanya holding her hand leading Nita back out onto the stage as the light came on top of them again. As Tanya bowed as flowers were thrown to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As Fievel's gaze followed Nita till she was out of sight. ''Forget about it you don't belong in her world you never did she was only being nice to you'' said Mr Ratburg as he had appared from the curtain whispering in his ear. Fievel shook his head. ''No you are wrong Nita does love me'' said Fievel. ''Keep telling yourself that is the only thing you got in life hope'' said Mr Ratburg as he headed off. As he saw him whispering to Cat R Waul. Probably about their plans or when the next performance was due. Fievel felt the blood in him boil as his cheeks felt steaming hot.

He had to get Nita out of the saloon and warn the others. As he began to walk over to the dressing room was but it was blocked by one of the cats that worked for Cat R Waul. No good he thought I would have to try to come back later. He wished Tiger was here. The last time he had saw him was after that hawk as he had learned a tribe of mice thought Tiger was a god. Fievel knew he would listen to them. As he rushed out the place before anymore damage.

Nita had heard Fievel's voice as her heart skipped a beat. It was so good to hear he was alive. As Mr Ratburg entered the dressing room. ''Nothing to worry about ladies I had handle the situation'' said Mr Ratburg to her and Tanya. ''I thought I heard Fievel's voice what did you say to him'' Nita asked. ''Nothing I told him things are fine and you are safe'' said Mr Ratburg. She raised a wary eyebrow at him. Somehow she felt that wasn't true. ''I can't wait to tell mama and papa'' said Tanya hugging Nita. Both Nita and Mr Ratburg gave icy glances at the other. He knew he couldn't be allow to keep her here then someone would smell something fishy. ''Why not you two stay here for the night I am sure they won't mind'' said Mr Ratburg flashing a sharp tooth smile that frighten Nita.

''If you are sure I think it is best we ask them first'' said Tanya. So it was decided after they agreed to let Tanya and Nita stay only for the night. As they brought their things along with them. Mr Ratburg had given them his room as he slept in Cat R Waul's room. As Tanya slept while Nita stayed up as she sat very quiet on her bed. She stayed under the covers afraid in case Mr Ratburg would come in any moment to hurt her. She hoped Fievel found the answer to all of their problems. While Fievel who had arrived at the new home his family was living in as Yasha greeted her older brother by putting her arms around his waist giving him a hug. ''It is good to see you too Yasha'' he said patting her head. ''I heard Tanya and Nita are going to be big stars Tanya told me that before you came'' said Yasha. ''They are staying at Mr Ratburg's place for the night don't know what for Fievel but I am sure they will alright'' said Papa Mousewitz. Fievel giving a sad sigh he knew this was happening so it could keep him and Nita apart. He knew that they were stronger together. ''You must be hungry from your long travel'' said Mama Mousewitz. ''No not hungry'' said Fievel heading up to his new bedroom.

''I understand it is hard getting use to a new place but he will get use to it'' he said to them. But Fievel knew he had to act fast to save all the mice from their deadly fate. As the following morning he got up bright and early to find Nita to dsicuss plans. He had found her at the saloon. As he scurried up to her but he was stopped in his path by Mr Ratburg. ''What are you doing here'' he said uneasy about Fievel's arrival. ''I have come to see Nita you can't keep us apart for very long'' said Fievel. ''Very well but we have a big day ahead of us'' said Cat R Waul coming up to them as he had overheard them. Fievel waited till the two left as he went up to Nita. ''Nita you coming'' said Fievel pulling at her arm gently. ''Yes anywhere is better than here'' said Nita as the two hurried off together. Once they were alone as they sat trying to think of ideas of how to get rid of Cat R Waul and Mr Ratburg. ''We could tell your parents maybe they could help us make the others see sense'' said Nita. ''No good my parents wouldn't believe us I tried last night'' said Fievel. ''Well we could go to the police'' said Nita. Fievel stared at her wide eye.

''Are you mad Nita how would a human believe us let alone another mouse'' said Fievel. ''It was only a thought'' said Nita softly. Fievel knew she was right they had to try something but what. Suddenly the earth they were sitting on started to move. As it turned and tossed them off onto the ground with a bump. Nita got to her feet while Fievel rubbed a sore on his head.


End file.
